KP: Shadows
by Otritzi
Summary: AUPost STD.  Ron has died, or so everyone thinks.  Kim and Rufus have yet to give up on him.  Together with a new ally they begin their search of the world.
1. The Death of a Friend

A/N: I'd like to get a few reviews for this idea before I write a whole story about it. Here's the sample/prelude.

* * *

KP: Shadows. 

Chapter 1 - The Loss of a Friend.

Kim was kneeling beside Ron Stoppable, her lifelong best friend, partner, and only real romantic interest, trying to keep him conscious. Ron had just saved her from a shot with a weird black beam courtesy of a sneak attack by one Doctor Andrew Lipski, better known as Doctor Drakken. Ron stared up at Kim, barely having the strength to talk.

"Kim...stay alive...even if I die...Live your life...don't be afraid...of the shadows."

With that last string of words Ron lost consciousness, Kim quickly set about checking for a pulse and breath, but she couldn't find either. She started performing CPR, ordering Wade to call for an ambulance. By the time the ambulance arrived, he was dead. The strangest thing about it was that there was no signs of death, by all indications his body just stopped functioning. They had taken his body to the morgue.

Kim arrived home less than four minutes after the incident. Jim and Tim attempted to cheer her up, make her mad, elicit any form of reaction from her; but they failed. Kim walked into her room and lay down on her bed, she instantly broke down into tears.

'It's not fair, I've never done anything wrong, except maybe make one or two lies. Why did Ron have to die when we were just learning about how we felt? Drakken's never used lethal weaponry before, why should he start now?'

Her thoughts continued along that path for almost twelve hours, not moving from her bed. She didn't even notice the shadows of her room warping and changing then finally pulling from the wall and wrapping themselves around Kim's left wrist, forming a weird black bracelet with a pair of blood red stones on the top and bottom of the bracelet just as the sun went down. She suddenly hears Ron's voice in her head.

'I may not be able to be with you in the flesh, KP, but I've still got your back.'

Kim jumped a good four feet into the air when she heard Ron's voice in her head. Kim looked over herself, noticing the black seemingly jeweled bracelet around her left wrist. She didn't know where it came from but she had seen Ron with one a few days ago.

Little did she know why it was he had crafted this Shadow Ring, a Metal class Art capable of bending the shadows and darkness around the wearer into whatever the wearer needed, but it was also a cursed item, Ron said he had destroyed it. She tries to remove the bracelet but couldn't, it was like it was a part of her arm.

Ron had told her about his Art crafting, after all, due to the powers he had inherited from fighting against Lord Montgomery Fisk, also known as the villain Monkey Fist, he was forced to undergo some rather strange training in the mystical arts, such as enchanting. Ron's powers had grown considerably since his training at Yamanouchi, he had told her about it when they started going out after the Prom. He had said that he wanted to make Kim some enchanted jewelry, just in case she had to fight something like Monkey Fist by herself.

Seeing how Rufus was also endowed with the same powers as Ron and Monkey Fist, he hadn't worried about it much in the past. However, last month he started having nightmares about himself dying, he told Kim to be careful, many, many times over the past few days. He had decided to give Kim the four pieces of jewelry that contained mystic energies. They were all Stone class Arts, empowered with the same magic that had been released when the four Jade Idols were shattered. Ron had made them so that Kim would be capable of wielding the Lotus Blade that was given to him by the master of Yamanouchi should she ever have to.

Kim breaks into tears again. She and Ron had only been dating for less than two months, she numbly got up and dressed herself, foregoing her usual outfit for something darker, she had a couple pairs of tight black jeans, Ron had asked her to buy them just after they started dating. She also grabbed one of Ron's mission shirts, they had been keeping at least one set of mission clothes at each other's house should they need them. Kim hugs herself, still in shock and with tears streaming down her face.

Jim, Tim, and Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible watched as Kimberly came down the stairs from her room. The Possible family had never seen her crying like this, they had always thought of her as invincible, part of the reason the twins messed with her so much. Even though both Drs Possible knew she was human, they had never seen her this disturbed or upset. Kim walked down through the living room and out the front door, not caring that it was after her usual curfew. Mr. Dr. Possible followed his daughter outside only to see that she had vanished. He quickly runs back inside and tells his family that she had vanished.

* * *

'**Where there is Light, there must also be Darkness.**' 

That statement echoed inside of Kim's head as she watched her father go back inside. She hated doing this to her parents, but she had to see Ron's body one last time. Kim had known her father would follow her outside, she didn't want to talk to him so she used her cheer skills to launch herself into a nearby tree. Kim drops down and begins walking toward the Morgue, where Ron's body is. Kim didn't know what to think anymore, her life-long best friend, and true love of her life, was dead. She didn't know if she could go on living like Ron had told her to. The thought of saving the world didn't seem so appealing anymore, not without Ron there to make the reality of what she did easier to accept.

'Sure, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything, except live without him.'

Kim started crying again, it started as sobs and then became steadily worse. She came to a stop in front of the Morgue, almost four miles from her suburban home. She went up to the desk and rang the bell. An elderly gentleman walked up, seeing her standing there he didn't even bother asking. He already knew why she was here, to see the latest addition to his collection of dead people. He motioned for her to follow him, she complied.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when a world famous hero would end up in my morgue. I am sorry for your loss. It should never have happened."

Kim nodded numbly, her body working on autopilot. She couldn't think anymore, it was all too real, Ron, the guy she loved was really dead. The old Morgue keeper pulled the door that Ron's body was behind open, but Ron's body wasn't there, instead there was a puddle of green ooze. For the first time that night her spirits rose, maybe they were wrong when he was pronounced dead, maybe he's still alive.

The old keeper was startled, he was sure he put that boy's body in this freezer, corpses didn't just turn to liquid in an instant. The keeper quickly left her to report the boy's missing body. Kim dropped to her knees and prayed silently that Ron was really alive. She then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her body, she looked over her shoulder, a strange black creature was holding her against itself in what could be described as a loving embrace. Then she heard its voice, .

"Ron has ordered me to protect you should he ever be unable to do so. I am Otrix, a Shadow. I won't blame you if you scream."

Kim notices how similar the shadow's voice and Ron's voice are.

"I need to go home, Ron may still be alive."

Otrix makes a noise of agreement, wrapping itself around her neck and transforming into a cloak. Kim quickly leaves the Middleton Morgue and runs home. She quickly enters the house and almost flies up to her room to get the Kimmunicator. Her mother sees Kim dashing through the house and hears the door to her daughter's room close with a bang. Dr. Ann Possible walks up to the door of her daughter's room and knocks on it. Kim's voice can be heard from within.

"Where did I put my Kimmunicator, I know I brought it home."

Kim's mother opens the door to her daughter's room and sees Kim, wearing a strange cloak and wearing the same out fit she had on when she left, digging through the pockets of clothes she had taken off before leaving earlier that evening. Her daughter's signature blue Kimmunicator and Grappling hook gun were sitting on the night stand.

"Kimberly, I think what you're looking for is on your night stand."

Kim blushes a bit and reaches over, picking up her Kimmunicator, calling Wade Load, the technology master of her world saving team. Wade's image appears on the screen of her little palm top communication device. He's looking slightly down.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Where's Ron, I was just at the Morgue and the one of him that died was a Synthodrone."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Kim, your eyes are starting to turn red."

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Calm yourself Kim, it's currently in Asia, no wait, Europe, damn, it's moving too fast for me to keep track of, even with the chip. And the strange thing is the chip's picking up vital signs similar to the ones the chip in you is reading..."

Kim growls rather bestially, interrupting Wade.

"Why and how the hell did you chip ME?"

Kim's mother clears her throat.

"Actually, I did the chipping, Kimmi-cub, during your last inoculations."

Kim bristles at that, she slowly turns towards her mother. When she finally says something it comes out in a choked sob.

"Why?"

"Because we were afraid of losing you. Wade told us how he chipped Ron after he joined your team as the tech. I felt it was a good idea, at least we would know whether you and Ron were still alive when you didn't come home at night."

Kim sighs, she feels defeated, violated, and like a caged animal. Her own mother putting a microchip in her so that she could keep tabs on her. She looks at her mother with an angry look in her eyes.

"And where exactly did you put this chip?"

"Next to your spinal chord, right below your skull, exactly the same place Ron's w-is."

Kim closes her eyes, lifting the hood of her cloak over her head.

"I'm going to search for Ron. Don't try to stop me."

Anne Possible sighs and closes the door, locking it. She couldn't risk her daughter taking off in that state, she would be let out for breakfast in the morning.

'**I have to find him.**'

That thought echoed loudly inside of Kim's mind. She quickly opens her window and jumps out, landing perfectly on her feet, Grappler and Kimmunicator stowed in her pockets, she dashes off into the night.

The following morning when Kim's mother comes upstairs to check on her she finds a note and the microchip that she had implanted in her own daughter stuck to the headboard.

Hey, Mom.

You won't like this, but I have to find Ron...I can't give up on him...I must find him, even if it means going against you, Dad, my brothers and the rest of the family. I warned you not to try stopping me. Drakken is going to pay, don't even try finding me, I won't let you. Putting this microchip in me was probably the biggest mistake you'll ever made. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again.

Sayonara,

Kim Possible

Dr. Anne Possible read the note and broke down crying. Dr. James Possible came into the room after he heard his wife crying. He leans forward and reads the note, noticing the chip implanted in the headboard of his daughter's bed. Dr. James Possible rubs his temples, he may have just lost his only daughter because he wanted a little peace of mind about her safety.

* * *

Dr. Drakken's Lair, 500 miles away.

Shego and Dr. Drakken are sitting next to one another on the sofa watching a little TV in the den of their most well hidden lair when they hear a light tapping sound from behind them. The two villains turn around and their eyes widen in shock, there, standing in all her dark glory was Kim Possible. Shego recovers first, making a slightly sarcastic sounding comment.

"What's with the look, Princess? I didn't know you did Goth."

When Kim answers her voice is strangely calm, even though one look into her eyes would tell you she's pissed beyond belief.

"Where is Ron."

It's more of a demand than a question. The tone of her voice sends Dr. Drakken running across the room in a scared panic. Shego only stands up, not realizing the threat that Kim now poses.

"What makes you think we know? Last time I saw him was on TV, after you two foiled our last plan."

A black sword appears in Kim's left hand as she takes a step towards Shego and pointing the sword at Shego's chest, only an inch away from stabbing through her heart.

"Last time I saw Ron was when he saved me from a black beam that someone fired at me. The Ron that did that was a Synthodrone. Where is the real Ron Stoppable."

Shego shrugs, turning back around and sitting down while avoiding spearing herself on Kim's sword.

"Wouldn't know Kimmie, I only just got home after trying to find a side job to earn some extra spending money, take it up with Dr. D."

Kim thinks about how easy it would be to lob off Shego's head right now, one slight swing and her greatest foe would be toppled. The sword vanishes from Kim's hand and Kim disappears into the shadows. When Shego turns around again she finds Kim gone.

"Now that's how to make an exit, I'll have to ask her to teach me that one. Hey, Dr. D, Kimmie's gone, you can come out now."

Dr. Drakken peeks around the corner of a nearby corridor.

"You sure she's gone?"

"Positive, besides, you know Kimmie wouldn't kill us. It's not her style."

Dr. Drakken walks back into the room, timidly looking all over for Kim and jumping at even the slightest sound.

"Shego, do you know how she got in here?"

Shego shrugs nonchalantly.

"Dunno, maybe the new getup comes with a teleporter or something, I didn't hear her leave. Have you been plotting behind my back or something? Kimmie said that her sidekick was replaced by a Synthodrone."

Dr. Drakken simply shrugs.

"I haven't really done anything besides take a shot at her with my Shadowblaster, and the Synthobuffoon saved her from it."

Shego and Dr. Drakken go back to watching their show as if nothing had happened.

* * *

'**If not them, then who?**' 

Kim's mind was in turmoil. Sure, Shego was a villain, but they both had too much respect for one another to lie to the other one. Besides, Otrix said she wasn't lying, and he would be able to tell. Kim sat in the void of darkness that was her new home. Otrix had brought her here after they had questioned Shego. Otrix warned her that they were about to reform at the lair of Dr. Edmund Demenz, better known as Dr. Dementor. Kim stood up and prepared herself to land and fight Dr. Dementor's henchmen.

Kim flew out of the wall behind Dr. Dementor, landing softly in a combat stance and with a black staff formed in her hands. Kim's voice comes out almost ice cold.

"Dr. Dementor, I would like a word with you."

Dr. Dementor's eyes widen in fright as he turns slowly. He relaxes when he sees the fiery haired Kim Possible standing behind him.

"Nice look, Kim Possible. Before I answer any questions can I ask you one thing?"

Again Kim's voice sounds so cold it almost freezes the glass of water on Dr. Dementor's desk.

"Go ahead."

"How did you get past all my security?"

Kim smirks coldly, raising her staff.

"Didn't have to. Where is Ron Stoppable, my partner."

Dr. Dementor attempts to discreetly summon his minions and activate his escape tunnel. Kim shifts her staff into a chain and throws it, wrapping it around Dr. Dementor's body, pulling him towards herself.

"Where is HE."

Dr. Dementor suddenly realizes just how much danger he is in, his fiery young foe must be possessed or something. He quietly mumbles.

"I - I don't know, l - last time I saw him h - he was on T - TV with yo-you."

The chain around Dr. Dementor fades away and Kim harshly kicks him back over to his control panel.

"Don't bother calling your guards, by the time they get here I'll be gone."

Dr. Dementor looked over his shoulder, she wasn't there, he didn't even hear her go. Dr. Dementor shook himself off and sat down in his command chair. He shudders and speaks to himself.

"Whatever that was, it wasn't Kim Possible."

Dr. Dementor went back to running his complex, randomly shivering as he went about his daily routine.

* * *

'**Not Drakken, not Dementor, Monkey Fist would have killed him instead of replacing him, even Rufus didn't know it had happened.'**

Kim's eyes suddenly flew wide open, Rufus, of course. Otrix decides to make a comment.

"Yes, that should probably be our next stop. Prepare to reform again."

Kim stops her pacing and prepares herself to be thrown from the void again. A few seconds later she dropped from the roof of Ron's room and landed beside Rufus' cage. Rufus wakes up and looks up to see Kim standing there in a cloak and black clothes. He quirks his head to one side, he hadn't seen her or Ron for two days, he was starting to get worried.

"Hm ha, Wha's wrong?"

"Ron's gone...I don't know where he is, want to come with me to find him?"

Rufus nods, opening his cage and climbing up onto Kim's shoulder, slipping into her hood.

"Hm. Hm. Otrix?"

Otrix answers in a whisper.

"Yes, Rufus, It's me."

Rufus nods and settles into the hood, beside Kim's cheek. She hears Ron's mother start to open the door. She quickly falls into the shadows around her feet, disappearing from Earth and reappearing inside of the Void. Rufus quickly climbed down to Kim's hand as she hugged him gently to her waist.

"Rufus, I've already checked on Drakken and Dementor. Monkey Fist wouldn't replace his arch-foe, me, maybe but not Ron. Who else do we know that uses Synthodrones?"

"Hm. Henchco. Hm."

Kim nods and puts Rufus back inside of her hood. She prepares to drop from the Void again, starting to get used to having Shadow powers. Kim walks out of the exterior wall of the Henchco main Headquarters. She walks around to the front entrance and enters the building. She summons a shadow based whip and walks up to the front desk. When she talks to the receptionist her voice is calm.

"I'm here to see Jack Hench. What floor is he on."

"I'm sorry miss, Mr. Hench isn't here today."

Kim nods and turns to leave.

"If he shows up tell him that Kim Possible is looking for him, also tell him to watch his neck."

As if to emphasize her point she uncurls her whip and snaps it at the wall, leaving a four inch deep slash on the wall. Kim leaves the building and vanishes into the shadows, reappearing up on a nearby ledge, beside a gargoyle. Pulling her cloak tightly around herself she puts her hood over her face and leans forward. A whole night and no sign of Ron, all her normal villains are claiming innocence to this crime. It doesn't fit Senior Senior Sr.'s style, he wasn't a science guy, he was an extortionist. Kim sighed, she sat there, behind the gargoyle on the side of a building in New York City, she fell asleep in that position with Rufus curled up in her arms.

* * *

Ron's Prison.

Ron wakes up on his cot. He'd been there for over a two months. He had kissed Kim and then was knocked out as he headed home from Kim's after dropping her off after the prom. The next thing he knew he was here, where ever here was. Rufus wasn't with him and now he was glad he had crafted those Jade Trinkets of the Monkey for Kim. He didn't know why it took her so long to realize that he wasn't there. All he knew was that whoever had him prisoner wanted him to create an artifact for herself. Her voice sounded like Bonnie's voice but it wasn't possible, Bonnie was mean, but not that mean. Besides she didn't believe in magic.

He had carved out one wooden artifact for his captor, but he had purposely only given it a weak enchantment, a weak wind charm. Now his captor wanted him to create a weapon for her. She had told him that he would never escape her prison. Ron knew Kim would come...but it was only a matter of time before she forced him to create something big. Ron had attempted to summon the Lotus blade, but wasn't able to, he could only hope that Kim or Rufus had it.

He was sitting here with his latest craft, a Stone class project. He shook his head, the kind he really wanted to make was an Energy class Art he could use to escape this prison. Ron had enchanted all forty of the gemstones that he was given, he would only need to use five to craft the weapon for his captor, whom he had yet to see. She had also given him a enough string to make a lanyard four miles long, Ron could only grimace at what he was about to create, a whip that could slice through steel, not a good sign. The only reason he knew it was a female that had him captive was because of the small hands that slid the food into his room and the soprano voice that gave him his orders.

He knew that Wade had implanted a microchip in the back of his head, he had asked Wade to do it, just in case something like this happened to him. Ron sits down in the Lotus position and meditates, chanting softly to himself, forming his little side project, causing the stones to float around his body in a circle. Several of the smaller diamonds and sapphires that floated around him began to link together, forming a necklace of sorts, held together by mystical energy. He only had one shot at this, he had to make it work. The necklace floated up and then down around his neck, sinking under his shirt and forming a black line around his neck, perfect. He named his new Artifact the Choker of Shadows, the only real element he was capable of perfectly manipulating. True, he was a Mystical Monkey master, but that had nothing to do with his elemental powers.

Elemental powers, now that made him think of Kim, her elemental powers had yet to surface. He could only hope that Otrix, a Shadow that he and Rufus had given a physical body, had been doing his job. Ron used the powers he had put inside of his Choker of Shadows to manifest a sword then will it into various weapons. Good, it all works, he'll escape from this hell yet. He quietly disperses the shadows he had gathered at his hand. He began to make the whip, weaving in the five Diamonds of Cleaving he had enchanted, they were the biggest five gemstones that were among the ones he was given. They were woven into the handle, making them relatively useless unless the whip was coiled then released into a strike.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Like I said at the beginning, this is a test chapter, more will come, as long as my muse sticks with this fic. She's been slightly temperamental as of late. 


	2. The Enemy Within

A/N: I got what I needed. A touch of feed back. This fic will never be as long as my Code: Lyoko fics, but it will be about twenty or so chapters.

* * *

KP: Shadows 

Chapter 2 - The Enemy Within.

Kim wakes up as the sun comes up. She growls at the light and fades into the shadows with Rufus in tow. A void portal opens at the entrance to her school, Kim steps out. Otrix folds himself up and disappears into Kim's bracelet. Rufus dives into Kim's cargo pocket. Kim enters the school and heads for her locker. She may be a runaway but she's not going to let it affect her education. Walking down the halls she sees Bonnie Rockwaller, the self proclaimed diva of the school. Bonnie picks exactly the wrong time to make a comment.

"Looks like you finally ditched the loser, good for you, Ki-"

Bonnie is cut off by the sudden appearance of a sword at her throat and the dark look on Kim's face.

"Ron was kidnaped last night. Make another comment like that and I may be forced to remove that little head of yours."

Kim's sword fades into shadows again and Kim continues walking along, as if nothing happened. Bonnie turns and leans against her locker, visibly in shock.

"She's delusional, the news said he died last night."

Bonnie stands up and heads on to her next class, fearing what would happen come cheer practice.

* * *

'**Ron's somebody's prisoner...but who would have the guts to do something like this knowing full well he can flatten an entire army on instinct alone**.' 

Kim barely focuses on her school work that day, yet she finishes all her assignments and projects in class, taking almost perfect notes. Her body appears to work like a machine throughout the day. Finally she enters the gym for cheer practice.

"Alright, girls. Listen up. I'm resigning from the squad until further notice. Tara can act as Captain until I return. Bonnie, you will follow her orders, unless you want to have another display like this morning."

The team comes to attention and salutes as she walks out of the gym. Tara briefly wonders why Kim left the squad to her during her absence but decides not to let it bother her too much, after all, Kim trusted Tara more than any other member of the squad. Tara immediately slips into what the others could later say was 'leader mode' giving out commands to the squad.

* * *

'**Time to pay Hecnchco another visit.**' 

Kim walked through a void portal outside the gym of her high school, reappearing in an alleyway next to the Henchco main building, a cloak unfurling from the back of her neck as she lifts the hood over her head again. She walks around to the front of the building and opens the front door without so much as a worry. Kim finds her way to the front desk.

"Is Mr. Hench in today?"

"Yes, he is in his office on the fourth floor of the building."

"Tell him that a Ms. Shade is here to see him, appointment or not."

The secretary looks down at her book and by the time she looks up again the girl in the cloak was gone. The secretary quickly picks up her phone and calls Mr. Hench's office.

Jack Hench was sitting at his desk, calmly sifting through several papers when he hears a light tapping coming from the floor in front of him. He looks up, seeing a teenager in a black cloak standing there, tapping her foot on the ground.

"You will tell me if anyone has ordered a synthodrone with the DNA of one Ron Stoppable in the past six months."

Jack's eyes widen as he realizes that this girl is no ordinary girl. He quickly leans back in his chair, tapping a silent alarm button with his foot.

"I won't have to tell you anything."

A squadron of identical guards storm into his office, surrounding the girl. Each guard pulls out a melee weapon of some sort and brandishes it in the girl's direction. The girl sighs, reaches up, and removes her hood, allowing her flowing fiery mane to fall down to the middle of her back. An instant later all the guards turn to green goo as a black spike shoots up from the ground between each of their feet, skewering them through the crotch.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again, as I could just as easily slice you in half next time. Now, you **will** tell me of any and all synthodrone purchases in the last six months."

Jack Hench's face blanches and he quickly turns to his computer bringing up the files containing the sales of all Synthodrones in the past six months. He quickly copies the documents into a disk and hands it to Kim Possible, also known as Ms. Valkrie Shade, the Mistress of Shadows. Kim takes the disk and pulls out her Kimmunicator as she walks to a wall of his office, vanishing into the shadows, like a ghost. He shivers and drops his head into his hands.

'What the hell was that, it definitely wasn't who it looked like.'

A moment later the phone of his office rang, he answered it without thinking.

"Henchco, Jack Hench speaking."

"Sir, a Ms. Shade said that she was paying you a visit, appointment or not. Do you want me to call the police?"

"Don't bother, she didn't leave any evidence except for a squadron's worth of destroyed synthodrone guards."

"Yes, Sir."

The receptionist hung her phone up and leaned back in her chair. Jack shivered again, Ms. Shade definitely wasn't someone he wanted to cross again.

* * *

'**Hmm...says that one synthodrone with the capabilities of Ron Stoppable was sent to Rockwaller Estates less than four months ago.**' 

Kim reappears in Dr. Drakken's lair, right behind Shego. Kim wraps an arm around Shego's neck and pulls her backwards into a Void Portal. Kim releases Shego and floats back a couple feet as Shego turns to face Kim.

"Welcome to the Void, Shego. I brought you here for a reason. I want you to help me free my partner."

Shego's eyes widen as she sees Kim standing there in cloak and black clothes.

"Why should I help you?"

Kim's lips turn up into a smirk.

"I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. I can also give you pain, isolation, and death."

Shego's pale face gets paler, if that is even possible, and her eyes widen.

"You wouldn't...You're supposed to be a goody-two-shoes."

"Ron's gone, and you and I both know that's all that kept me from becoming what I am right now."

Shego regains some of her composure.

"At least let me tell Drakken I'm going away for a while."

Kim's eyes glow mischievously. She leans forward and plants a solid kiss, square on Shego's lips, Shego stiffens then goes completely limp in seconds.

"I don't think you're in any position to complain, want that feeling again, you gotta help me find him."

Shego dumbly nods and Kim grabs her by the wrist, pulling her through a void portal into Kim's own room. Shego snaps out of the trance that she was in and looks around.

"Nice room, Princess, but why are we here?"

Kim turns to Shego and grins.

"To get you chipped."

Shego suddenly falls unconscious. Kim picks the girl up and carries her downstairs. Kim's mother sees Kim walk out of her room, not wearing the cloak, but still clothed in her black shirt and cargo pants. Mrs. Dr. Possible reacts in an instant.

"Kim? Oh, thank God you are back...you had us worried, who's your friend?"

Kim turns to her mother.

"Someone I want you to chip. A standard tracker will suffice. I should be home tomorrow with Ron. Sorry for reacting like I did last night, Otrix helped me get the chip out of my neck."

As if on cue a black wolf grew out of the shadows beside Kim's leg. The wolf rubbed against Kim's leg as it walked up beside her. Kim's mother's jaw drops, she works her jaw a bit before any words come out.

"Wha-, How the-, Explanation, NOW!"

Kim grins and walks over to the couch, placing Shego gently on the cushions. She turns back to her mother.

"He appeared a few days ago, right after the Ron-drone died. I also got this."

Kim indicates her bracelet before continuing.

"He's been helping me get around. I've visited two lairs, Ron's house, and the main Henchco office in less than three hours. I slept under the stars last night and attended school, leaving the cheer squad and leaving it in the hands of Tara King for the duration of my absence."

Kim's mother drops into a nearby chair. She puts her head in her hands, rubbing the palms into her eyes.

"And this happened all while you were gone?"

Kim's response is a quick and dead-panned yes. She sits down and moves Shego onto her lap, Otrix the Shadow wolf lays at her feet, Rufus climbs out of her pocket and drops down onto the wolf, curling up and going to sleep. Kim leans down and plants another kiss on Shego's cheek, jolting the girl awake. Shego sighs and lays her head against Kim's shoulder, and wrapping her arms around Kim's neck.

"Mother, if you would."

Kim's mother reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tracking microchip and walks over to where her daughter is sitting with the villainess wrapped around her. In one swift motion Mrs. Dr. Possible plants the tracker chip onto Shego's neck and it buries itself into her neck, nestling against her spine, where nothing short of a magical being could remove it. Shego jumps in Kim's arms but is quieted by Kim turning her face and kissing Shego on the lips again. Mrs. Dr. Possible responds to that.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Kim turns to her mother with a grin.

"To keep her quiet. We will be going now."

Otrix turns into a Void portal and the two girls and Rufus fall into it, Shego blissfully unaware of what is about to happen. Inside of the Void Kim releases Shego and lets her float away a little bit. Shego wakes up and finds herself in the void again.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is being in your room then I blacked out. Woke for a split second as you kissed me and then felt a prick in the back of my neck followed by a blast of immense pleasure."

"I got you chipped, my dear."

Shego's eyes widen.

"Chipped, like a pet?"

"Exactly, don't take it personally, my mother had me chipped until about two days ago."

Shego shrugs. Nothing she wouldn't have done if she abducted Kim, no hard feelings exchanged.

"I'd like to ask you why you picked me to help you when you obviously have the skills to pull this off yourself."

Kim sighs and Otrix forms another cape around Shego's neck, altering her outfit, removing the green areas and replacing them with black.

"I'm tired of fighting you, Shego. I want you as an ally over an enemy. Team Go will never know that you have defected from me and once Ron is safe you can stay with me."

Shego nods, realizing that Kim had never lied to her before. The Kimmunicator goes off in Kim's pocket. She whips it out and turns it on.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade's face appears on the Kimmunicator's screen.

"Bad news, Bonnie's sisters, Connie and Lonnie, were just spotted wielding a pair of weapons that could only have been made by Ron downtown. By the way, I'm not getting any signal from you, where are you?"

"Don't bother calling in a ride, Shego and I will be there in a second."

"She-"

Kim snaps the Kimmunicator off and reaches over to Shego.

"Another reason I wanted you to come along, three enemies, two members of Team Possible."

Shego nods dumbly, stunned by the exchange. Kim grabs her arm and pulls her through a portal that appears, dropping them in an alleyway beside a jewelry store that Connie and Lonnie were breaking into. Kim and Shego run out of the alley, black tendrils coming out of Kim's shadow, shooting at and wrapping up the twin sisters of Bonnie Rockwaller. The tendrils hold the two girls above the ground, one on either side of Kim. Shego smirks as the two girls are held up by nothing but shadows, marveling at the power Kim now possesses, glad to be with her instead of against her right now.

"Where did you get those weapons from."

The statement came more as a demand than a question. The two girls look at one another and Connie attempts to whip Kim, only to have the attack intercepted by Shego's glowing green hand.

"Answer Kimmie's question, before she squeezes you to death."

Lonnie sighs and concedes defeat.

"We got them from our mother. As for where she got them we have no clue."

The tendrils suddenly dropped the girls and Shego and Kim vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Ron's Prison

Ron sighs, he'd had to create two of those whips, not liking it at all. He hoped that Kim or whoever they were used against fought them off successfully. Ron pulls himself into the Lotus position and begins meditating again, praying that Kim and Rufus were alright. Ron looks around his room, they had given him a staff he was supposed to turn into an artifact, it was a pretty fancy staff, but it was made out of metal, not what he wanted to see. His captors wanted him to make a metal class artifact, this could present some problems. He had been tranquilized and moved to another room, this one was not living quarters like his last cell, this one was a smithy, he could only fear what kind of a weapon they were about to force him to make.

* * *

A/N: Enemies revealed, allies made. I'll post the next chapter after I write it and get some feedback. 


	3. Darkness

A/N: I got another review...I'll put up another chapter.

KP: Shadows

Chapter 3: Darkness

Kim and Shego jump into a tree near Rockwaller Estates, the home of Bonnie Rockwaller and her family. Kim's cloak shifts back into her bracelet and Shego's cloak shifts into a collar of sorts. Kim and Shego had been staking out Bonnie's house for nearly two hours, watching for any sign of Mrs. Rockwaller. The two of them just saw her enter the house and Kim wraps one of her arms around Shego, whispering her plan into the ex-villainess' ear.

Shego shivers in anticipation as she and Kim jump down and land in front of the door. Kim's cloak reappears and she pulls her hood up over her face so she would not be recognized. Kim and Shego had knocked both of Bonnie's sisters unconscious before leaving them. Bonnie had been a long time pest to Kim in school, but Kim had not realized that Bonnie had ties to the big evil corporations like Henchco. Sure Kim had no aversions to working with them, as long as the stuff was stolen from them and not by them.

The door opens before them as Mr. Rockwaller looks at the two women standing before him in mild shock. Shego makes one quick motion and knocks Mr. Rockwaller on his backside with a punch to the solar plexis. Kim takes a step forward and summons a scythe into her hands, she has Otrix disguise her voice as she talks, making her sound like she's slightly demonic.

"Where is Ronald Stoppable."

The demand having the desired effect on her target, she takes a step forward and holds the back of the scythe to his throat. Mr. Rockwaller whimpers slightly and starts to ramble.

"I've been away on business for most of the year...I only get to be home about five days out of the year, why are you doing this to me? My wife manages all the money and stuff...besides who's Ronald Stoppable...I've never heard of him."

Kim growls and pulls her scythe back then cracks him over the head with the butt of her weapon. Shego follows Kim as she walks into the house, the bell on her collar jingling softly as the two of them walk, not exactly trying to be stealthy. The Kimmunicator goes off and Kim answers, after pulling back her hood and un-disguising her voice.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Ron's tracking chip has stopped moving, and you are currently about sixty feet below where it's signal originates."

"You rock, Wade."

Kim turns off the Kimmunicator and stows it away in one of the pouches on her black cargo jeans. Shego looks at Kim questioningly, as if asking what to do. Kim wraps an arm around Shego and puts her hood back on. The two of them walk into the wall and enter a void portal, using the void to ascend the sixty feet required for them to find Ron. The two of them walk out of the portal and into what appears to be a forge. Kim sees Ron sitting against the far wall of the forge looking severely tired.

"Hey, KP, what took you so long?"

Kim smiles and dashes across the forge and wraps her arms around Ron's neck. Shego smirks at her ex-rival.

"Princess, we should probably get out of here before Mrs. Rockwaller finds us here."

Ron looks mildly surprised.

"You mean Mrs. Rockwaller kidnaped me?"

Kim sighs and Shego walks over to the other two, her collar jingling softly as she walks. Shego put her hand on Kim's shoulder as Otrix opened a void portal beneath their feet, dropping them into the black embrace of the void.

A few seconds later Mrs. Rockwaller returns home and sees her husband passed out on the floor with a huge bump on his head. She growls and picks him up by the collar of his shirt, none too gently. She gives him a harsh shake and he wakes up.

"Who did this to you."

Mr. Rockwaller whimpers slightly at his wife's tone of voice. (Can you say whipped?)

"A girl with pale green skin in a green and black cat suit and another girl in a cloak...I didn't recognize either girl but the one in the cloak didn't sound human."

Mrs. Rockwaller growls loudly and takes off to the room she was keeping her Artificer, she didn't even bother getting his name when she replaced him with a synthodrone from Henchco. She tears the door open and finds the room empty. She screams loud enough for her daughter, Bonnie Rockwaller to hear, but Bonnie doesn't really care, she's off in her own world, Kim's new look scared her more than she dared admit, something about how the girl felt like she was no longer human, although Bonnie wondered if she had ever been human in the first place.

'**Our lives begin again'**

Kim, with Ron and Shego in tow, reappears in her room and plops down into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Shego curls up at the foot of Kim's bed and Ron leans against the wall, watching the girls sleep. He walks over to the door and opens it, walking down to the living room where Kim's parents are sitting on the love seat worried about their daughter.

"Hey, Drs. P."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible turn to see Ron standing there with his jeweled black necklace twirling on one of his fingers.

"Ron! We thought you were dead."

"All reports of my death were highly exaggerated, I've been held captive by the Rockwallers for the past two months, last thing I did before my captivity was kiss Kim at your door before heading home after prom."

Both of Kim's parents look skeptical about Ron's story.

"You're telling us that Mrs. Rockwaller was keeping you prisoner for two months? Then explain why we were seeing you up until two days ago when Kimmie-cub started wearing black and disappeared."

"Simple, the Rockwallers purchased a Synthodrone with my DNA from Henchco and used him to fool KP so that she wouldn't come looking for me until it was too late. They forced me to make several enchanted items for them, including a pair of whips that could cut through steel when swung right."

Kim's father blanches at hearing that.

"Since when have you been able to make things like that?"

"Ever since that first solo mission against Monkey Fist...but I had to go through some training before I made my first Wood class artifact."

Kim's mother cocks her head to one side curiously.

"Wood class artifact?"

"Artifacts come in five classes. Wood, Stone, Metal, Energy and Living. Wood class artifacts are the weakest version, Wood cannot hold much in the way of mystical energy after it has lost it's life source and Magic contained in a wooden artifact deteriorates rapidly, they rarely last for one generation without being recharged. Stone class artifacts hold the magic better, however they cannot be repaired if broken, they usually last for several millennia unless broken, in which case the energies are released and can be pulled into other artifacts, like the jade bracelets your daughter is wearing. Metal Class artifacts have almost the same properties as Stone class, except they can be repaired and when broken their energies do not get released instantly but over time, they last for millennia even if broken. Energy class Artifacts, like this necklace here, usually don't last very long, however they contain enough power to level even the largest of cities. And finally Living class Artifacts, where an enchanter places powers within a living being, most often an animal but can be another person. These artifacts have a tendency to die but often live disease free lives, Rufus and I are examples of a Living class Artifact, and so is Kim now that Otrix is calling her mistress."

Both Drs. Possible feel like their minds have blown, magic really exists...talk about a shock to the systems. That and their daughter, her best friend and her best friend's pet are artifacts. The two of them stiffly walk up to their rooms and lay down in bed, wondering what the hell they let their daughter get herself into.

Bonnie's Room

Bonnie is sitting there, her mother had come into her room and threw a ring at her that was supposed to guarantee that she would be capable of taking down anyone, even Kim Possible. Bonnie didn't know what her mother was doing but she refused to be a part of it. Kim had delivered an ultimatum last time she had seen her...Bonnie knew better than to cross Kim at a level other than what she normally did, the girl could be brutal. Bonnie looks to the roof of her room and prays.

"What am I supposed to do? Kim will kill me if I try to do anything to her and those close to her. My mother will kill me if I don't...so what am I supposed to do?"

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as some of the others...I haven't really been able to get my muse to come back...I wrote this one without her.


End file.
